castle_gate_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Command Centre
Extended missions far from support may require a mobile infrastructure; this is it. The name has been retained of its first model's purpose, but the vehicle has gained more configurations and different purposes; several of them deployed together are called a Mobile Base. Versions Operations Centre The original model included an integrated Operations Centre, radar coverage, quarters for a large crew, the Command staff, and an infantry platoon, immense storage space and room for one light vehicle. Constant upgrades left the MCC-OC space more streamlined, allowing it to mount defensive armament and redeploy partitions; this led to the development of the other variants. Unfortunately the troops immediately caught on the MCC-OC acronym and the vehicle's shape, and vocalized it their very own crude way. Barracks The first derivative, the Operations Centre systems were removed along with most of the crew, in favour of more room to quarter four platoons in the front, an armoury and gunsmith workshop in the centre, and four light vehicles on a shelf system in the rear. This is the one MCC that the troops assigned to it will gladly defend, as they personalise their bunks and call it "home". Field Hospital For obvious reasons, the MCC-FH is an indispensable presence in the battlefield. It has four surgery theatres, a 30 bed ICU and a fully equipped diagnostics centre. Malingerers - and troops in general - call the MCC-FH the sound they make while trying to pretend being ill. Repair Bay Not unlike a capital ship and despite the mounted weaponry, by themselves the MCCs are very vulnerable to attack so they frequently have a large vehicle escort for screening and in-depth defense; add to that any other vehicles involved in actual combat operations and the need for a repair bay becomes very obvious. The MCC-RB is a massive parts warehouse, and can unfold the central ventral panels to deploy two repair docks with hydraulics rated for heavy tanks. The rear, as in the MOC version, contains a bay for one dedicated light vehicle, but unlike the MCC it has a lift, a crane, a cutter, and a welder to handle repairs on them. The MCC-RB also suffered from the troops' crude sense of humour, being vocalized as a venereal disease. Light Factory The MCC-LF has multi-purpose robots capable of working any assembled lines. Two 2.5t five-presses lines, two 3D printers, two lathes, a plastic injection line, and a nanoceramic production line are stowed away with their dies, as only two full lines can be worked simultaneously. Except for the Heatsink Stones, it can make weapon parts, all the parts required for light vehicles, and anything short of heavy armour for heavier ones. The troops amicably gave the MCC-LF a name ended with a "T". Science Bay No scientific expedition is complete without a MCC-SB. Be it geology or xenobiology, this is the place to find out what that sample is made of. Given the raw materials, it can also refine them and produce anything that comes out of a test tube or cloning vat. Curiously the troops completely ignored this acronym and just call it the "mad palace". Go figure.Category:Very Heavy Vehicles Category:Vehicle Pool